kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2016 Event/Info
New Ships New Equipments TBC Maps * What are the differences between a single fleet versus a combined fleet? Event-related Quests *There is a report that says after completing the quest, you will see your six ships and Zara return together despite not actually having her. Quick Notes General *According to the Devs' Twitter, the Final Map of the Event will be slightly more difficult if the player chooses Hard Mode (甲) Drop Table If the table show hard+, that mean so far the ship is only recorded to drop in hard. It might also drop in medium or easy but just they have not been recorded. Similar case for other labels Participation requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if not you can't sortie event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Have a combined fleet in combined fleet map (see above) Preparation * Shinhwalee's Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? Forum board * [[Winter 2016 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A]] Event-specific FAQ ;Why I can't enter E3 after completing E2? :You have to finish the event-special expedition #175 (and the quest) first. :It can be done with 6XX ship (Any 6 ships of your choice). Flagship must be Level 6 or higher. ;What is this new aerial-node like thingy in E1 outer route and E2? :As far as we know, the new type of aerial node is strictly aerial battle, where battle rank is determined by the number of aircraft shot down. S rank may require annihilation of enemy aircraft, but the conditions are not yet confirmed. Reports exist of fleets leaving completely unscathed after the battle and obtaining a Perfect S. This new aerial node type does not allow you to enter night battle (so bombers will be the only source of damage) (wikiwiki claim bombers will launch from your ships but they won't attack enemy) and appears to deduct neither fuel nor ammo (another source say 5% consumption). ;Can I go back to the Transport Escort Area in E-3 after depleting the TP Gauge? :Yes, even after depleting the TP Gauge, you can go back to the Northwestern Route in E-3 using the Transport Escort Combined Fleet. : ;What ships would be required for ship-specific routing, or being extremely helpful, in different maps? :Specific map information will be updated later, but the ships that are suspected to be involved in ship specific routing are: : ;Which event-only ships can we get in this event? :Apart from this event with the following: : :See the table below for previous event only specific drops. ;Do ships get new seasonal voice lines in this event? :Yes, see Seasonal/Valentines 2016 ;Are there any ship locking? :No ship locks. ;Any armor breaking debuff mechanisms? :No armor breaking but other gimmicks exist. ;Will Iowa-class appear as this event's rewards? The devs have promised these 'Murican ships for the upcoming event, right? :Well, yes and no. Yes; they'll come eventually, but during this spring at its earliest. However, they're not guaranteed to arrive during the Spring 2016 Event, nor are they specified to be introduced as event rewards for the matter. :This also means the Iowa-class certainly won't be showing up as the event's reward just yet, so please wait patiently for their arrival and make do with this event's reward (which includes one of the Akizuki-class destroyers) until then. :※The Intelligence Division and the High Command shall not be held liable for any disappointment, damage of reputation, crushed American dreams, divorces and/or break-ups, financial losses, and being forced to sleep on the streets due to any perceived expectations of the hype caused by the 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 or its fairies. Special Mechanics Difficulty Selection Starting from Winter 2015 Event, players can choose from the difficulty they want to play on each event map among three available difficulties: Easy (丙), Medium (乙), and Hard (甲). You need to have HQ level of 35 for Medium and 80 for hard. Different difficulties yield different rewards with harder ones either giving more items or better version of the same item. However, ship rewards are always given regardless of difficulty. Drops also differ with some ships available only on medium to hard maps, and drop rates for some ships are statistically better. Enemy compositions also differ with bosses and their escorts are usually weaker on easier difficulties. To finish the next map on Hard, you will need to finish the previous map on Medium or Hard. Clearing the last map on Hard (甲) mode will reward a First Class Medal. It is not required to clear all maps on hard but to gain access to last map's hard difficulty, you'll need to clear the pre-final map with Medium or above. Map HP dependent on HQ level Red gauge HP is known to be different for different HQ levels as shown in the following table. This was also the case for last Summer and Fall events, however, the exact mechanics is still unknown, the level brackets are assumed, consider adding your HQ level in a tooltip or wikitext comment. *Level 79 when first started but leveled up to 80. Abyssal land-based aerial attack See FAQ above for further info New gimmick The new gimmick is a new feature where there are multiple starting areas in the map depending on the type of fleet you are running in certain maps. This alters the type of route and difficulty dependent on which type of fleet is chosen to enter the maps. Transport Loadoff See previous event discussion or just click on the link above. PT Imp Packs Not enough info to tell if they work the same way as previous event or not, but right before the event start, there's an interview on Comptiq which mentioned slightly more about how to kill them.